


Forfeit The Game

by Shadow_Of_The_Day



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also there's depressing stuff, Im surprised you're reading this, Multi, Read at Your Own Risk, Well hope you like it, oof, this is my first fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_The_Day/pseuds/Shadow_Of_The_Day
Summary: Organization XIII make up the only students of Oblivion High. They're in senior year now, and they're only just starting to realize that there might be something wrong with their school...after all, don't normal high schools teach more than fifteen kids?





	Forfeit The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> This is my first fic on here. Hope you like it. It contains....depressing subjects. Just a heads-up.  
> -Aria  
> Also, first chapter is immensely confusing.

**POV-Selena Dethlok**

**January 15, 2019**

**8:00 pm**

Oh, what have I done?! 

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse. 

I had just walked down the stairs....my parents, they were lying on the ground, unmoving....

...dead...

I place a hand to my chest, can't feel my heartbeat....wait, where's my heartbeat?!

Principal Vanitas, he's behind this. He has to be.

Oh...what will I do now?!


End file.
